Dawn of the New Dragonborns
by siriusblack98
Summary: Two Fanfiction friends are pulled into Skyrim. They are both Dragonborn and as such have the responsibility to defeat Alduin, but can they do it? Can they defeat Alduin and make it home or will they fail and be stuck? Is the strife between too much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, just the characters I make up myself.

Okay everyone second fanfic and in Skyrim which I've been wanting to do for a while, anyways I hope you like it. Everyone enjoy and please!

* * *

Crystal yawns widely and stretches her arms over her head, looking at the clock. Wow nearly two am! I must have dozed off while writing the newest chapter of The Crimson Blade. I look up at the screen of my dad's computer and click on the log in tab on the fanfiction site and see that I have a new message and it's from my northern friend Jack aka siriusblack98. The message is simply informing me, that the latest chapter in his story, Heart of the Bandit, is up and running. I type out a quick message saying I'll check it out soon and that a new chapter for my own story, The Crimson Blade, has just been posted too. Yawning again I attempt to focus my foggy mind ad I log out and stagger out the door into… a forest? I look around shivering at the snow-covered forest surrounding me, yep definitely a forest am I dreaming? I must be how else could I have gotten here? But then… why does it feel so real? I look behind me half expecting to see a doorway back to the real world, like in that book, The lion the witch and the wardrobe, but there isn't so I start walking and soon a road appears. I can hear voices and what sounds like fighting in the distance, I've just stepped out onto the road when I hear a clanking sound behind me and then pain explodes in the back of my head and I black out.

Sometime Later

The first thing I'm aware of is the sound of a cart moving below me, the second the sound of others breathing around me, and third the intense pounding on the back of my head that makes me wonder is someone took a jackhammer to it. I open my eyes and immediately notice the blond-haired man in strangely familiar armour sitting across from me, he looks at me and seeing my eyes open he gives me a relieved smile. "Hey, you. Your finally awake, you were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us and that horse thief over there," he says smiling.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the dirty man sitting beside him says, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

Stormcloaks? Empire? Skyrim? What the heck! Did I somehow get teleported into the game? It still feels like a dream but the insistent pain in my head is just too real to be a dream, omg what happened? "If the hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell," he continues then looks at me, "you there, you and me we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Someone beside me snorts and I turn to see a tall guy in rags just like me and the thief, with messy black hair falling in his emerald green eyes and pale skin. "You got what you deserved. It's called Karma," the guy says.

The blond haired man looks at him funny and I can't help but give him a bit of a look too, after all that was a little mean. "What?" Green Eyes says looking at me, "you didn't have to hear him whine all day, I mean you're going to die; you're going to die right? No sense crying over it."

I nod because he is right if your going to die I'd rather face it head on, rather than cower and cry over it. "We're all brother and sisters in binds now, thief," the blond Stormcloak says ignoring Green Eye's words.

"Shut up back there!" Shouts the imperial soldier driving our cart.

The thief gulps and looks at the man bound just like the rest of us but with a gag too and dressed in a fancy cloak instead of armour or rags, sitting next to Green Eyes. "What's wrong with him, huh?" The thief says after a minute.

"Watch your tongue!" Snaps the blond Stormcloak, "you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion."

"Wow talk about stating the obvious," Green Eyes whispers to me and I can't help but to agree.

"But if they've captured you… oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief continues his voice starting to get high and squeaky.

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits," the blond Stormcloak says sombrely.

"No, this can't be happening!" Squeaks the thief, "this isn't happening."

The thief may be right this can't be happening, what did I do to deserve death? Nothing, but unlike the thief I know there is nothing I can do to avoid this. The situation is dire and I doubt I will survive despite the game's storyline, I just hope that despite our problems my family doesn't miss me much. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" Whispers Green Eyes too low for anyone but me to hear.

I am just wondering why Green Eyes would whisper this so quietly that the person the question is directed at can't hear when I hear the blond Stormcloak say the exact same thing. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care?" The thief says.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," says the blond Stormcloak.

"Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead," Green Eyes whispers.

"Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead," the thief says.

How does Green eyes know what they are going to say? Maybe he can help me but I'm not so sure he has been rude after all but… I feel that I can trust him, which is weird since I've never seen him before but he feels like a friend. I am pondering this when I feel the cart jolt to a stop and hear the thief say, "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think? End of the line," the blond Stormcloak says.

Everyone starts to get up and hop off until it's just the Stormcloak and me who smiles at me sadly before standing. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

I nod and follow him off the cart, stumbling to stand next to green eyes. "Easy there, you fall they won't help you up," Green Eyes says quietly.

"No! Wait we're not rebels!" the thief says loudly.

"Face your death with some courage thief," the blond Stormcloak says.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time," yells this lady I assume calls the shots due to her armour style and the authority in her voice.

"Empire loves their damn lists," Mutters the blond Stormcloak.

A man with long brown hair and imperial armour, steps forward bearing a long list and clears his throat before starting. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

Ulfric steps forward and walks to the block. "It has been an honour Jarl Ulfric," the blond Stormcloak calls to him.

"Lokir, of Rorikstead."

"Don't do it Lokir," Green Eyes says out loud.

"It appears his words make no impression. "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir screams, and then runs up the street shouting, "you can't kill me!"

But he is wrong; an imperial archer quickly draws an arrow and shoots him down before he even goes fifteen feet. "Anyone else feel like running?" The imperial lady says sarcastically.

"Yes now that you mention it, I have the suicidal urge to run down an open street that you just shot a man down in. Thanks for warning me," green Eyes says in a staged whisper.

"Ralof of Riverwood," calls the man in imperial armor.

Ralof gives me one last smile and then it's just Green Eyes and me, I take a deep breath and wait for the man to call my name. But he doesn't, he looks at his list and at Green Eyes and me, clearly confused. "Wait you two, step forward," the man says and I step forward with Green Eyes.

"Who are you?" He continues looking at me first.

I gulp and take a deep breath to steady myself. "Crystal, Crystal Keeton," I say clearly to the man.

I feel Green Eyes stiffen beside me and I wonder what his deal is, what does my name mean to him? "This can't be," he mumbles to himself.

"And you?" the man says to Green Eyes.

Green Eyes gives me a smile. "You're not going to believe this," he says to me before turning to the man.

"My name, Hadvar, is Jack LaCroix," he says just as clearly as I did.

"What?" I gasp shocked.

"Yes Crystal it's me, Jack, siriusblack98 in the flesh. Nice to finally meet you in person," Jack whispers to me.

Jack? How can this be? How did we both end up here in Skyrim? So that is how he knew what the others would say, would do. I just wish there was time to ask questions, but time is up and I won't be getting any answers. "Captain what should we do? They're not on the list," the man, Hadvar says to the imperial lady.

"Forget the list. They go to the block," she responds.

"By your orders captain," Hadvar says rolling up his list.

"I'm sorry, I'll see to it your remains are given graves," he continues addressing us.

"Oh yes, I feel so much better now thank you," Jack says loudly as we join the group of Stormcloaks waiting at the block.

A really short man starts talking to Ulfric and I zone out, staying as close to Jack as I can. If this is following the storyline then we will live and I know that but right now I'm having a hard time remembering that. I come back to it just in time to see a Stormcloak's head get chopped off and his body shoved aside. "Next the Breton!" Shouts the Captain; funny they think I'm a Breton.

I'm just stepping forward when Jack steps in front of me. "No, let me go first not her," he says loudly.

"No Jack, let me go!" I say trying to push him out of the way and failing.

"Make me," is all Jack says in response.

"Shut up! You go together, headsman put some back into this one looks like we got a double header," says the Captain.

We both walk to the block and as I'm pushed down next to Jack on the block our heads squished together the slot, I hear an echoing roar. "What was that?" Says the man with the list.

"Ignore it. Hurry up headsman," shouts the short man.

As the headsman raises his axe I hear another roar and a dark shadow passes over us landing on the tower in front of us, the shadow is a dragon! The short man shouts something but I'm beyond caring, the dragon looks at Jack and me directly in the eye and lets out a shaking force, knocking everyone over including the headsman. I stand up but another shake sends me to the ground and my head cracks against a rock, knocking me out for a second time.

* * *

Okay everyone my second fanfic and first one for Skyrim! Hope you enjoyed it please do review!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Though Helgen Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim just my own made up characters

Okay everyone, it took awhile and when I first wrote this I wasn't happy but I did re-do some things but if it's still crummy plz tell me so I can see if I can make it better but second chapter is finally here, so here you go!

* * *

I rise to my knees and attempt to focus through the shaking haze, people shout around me and I raise my hands to my face shielding my eyes from the debris and notice that my hands are not bound. "Get up! The gods won't give us another chance."

I look up into the face of Ralof and nod forcing myself to my feet; I bend down and pick up Crystal in my arms, no way am I leaving her to be crushed by flaming balls of rock. I follow Ralof in to the tower and he slams the door shut behind me. "Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof exclaims turning to face his leader, "what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric replies with his deep voice.

I hear the dragon, a.k.a Alduin; roar outside and the tower shakes, sprinkling all of us on dust. "We need to move, now!" Ulfric orders us.

Ralof nods and turns to me quickly. "Up through the tower! Leave the girl with Ulfric and let's go."

"Oh hell no! Crystal stays with me," I say loudly tightening my hold on her.

"Can you handle her?" Ulfric says looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I huff looking right back, I may be already struggling under her weight, hey I'm no body-builder, but I will keep going for as long as I can.

We look at each other and I can see myself reflected in his eyes. Despite being in a virtual world I don't look any different, not really. Same black hair that often falls in my eyes, same bright green, and sort of blue at times, eyes, I even have the same problem with my THs (They sound like Fs but I'm working on it.) why couldn't that have changed? My mean seriously what are the odds that I would get teleported into Skyrim and Crystal too! Does she know how? I doubt it you could tell she was just as confused as I was before, but if we are to get through this we can't focus on that. I need to get us out of this burning village and although it was so easy in the game it's going to take all of my attention to do it now.

"Okay then go with Ralof and may Talos guide you," Ulfric says turning away.

"This way friend, move!" Ralof says waving me up the stairs.

We run up the steps and as we reach the first landing I see Stormcloaks attempting to move the rubble from the next flight of stairs. Knowing what will happen I stop Ralof just in time as Alduin smashes through the wall and bakes the Stormcloaks in fire, turning them into ash. We approach the smoking hole, I can see the burning inn on the other side and I know what Ralof will say next. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going, we will follow you when we can," he says.

I pull the still unconscious Crystal close, step back and take a running leap through the air all the while thinking, OMG! I sail through the smoke and crash land into a table, and Crystal falls from my arms bonking her head off of a table leg. "Oops sorry Crystal," I say gingerly picking her back up.

Ignoring my aches and pains I slowly look around but there is nothing to see, the smoke is thicker here than it was before and it stings my eyes making it hard to see much else besides vague shapes. Coughing I stumble towards what I think may be the stairs and nearly fall again when I step onto them without knowing. I run down them and find myself standing outside the inn, half blinded by the combo of sudden sunlight and smoke. Blinking away the dark spots and tears I see Hadvar and a soldiers coaxing little boy away from the open street. Hefting Crystal again despite the fire starting to burn in my arms (no offence Crystal but if you had to carry someone through what I've just had, you would be tired too) I jog over to the three and Hadvar briefly glances my way. " Still alive Prisoner? Keep close if you want to stay that way," he says to me.

"Ya stick close to the guy who was going to chop off your head," I mutter to myself hurrying after him.

We traverse the burning Helgen easily and just like in the game I'm faced with a choice. Do I go with Hadvar or Ralof? I don't know whom Crystal would choose but I have a feeling she would go with the rebels rather than the axe happy imperials. I turn my back on Hadvar and follow Ralof into the keep and find myself in a gloomy circular room. "Why don't you set Crystal down on this table and you can change into Gundar's armour?" Ralof says pointing to a dead Stormcloak, "He won't be needing it now take the axe too.

I do what he says and lay Crystal down carefully minding the three giant goose eggs forming on her head. I look her over briefly, I'm no medical expert but she seems fine to me as long as she doesn't have a concussion, everything will be fine. I quickly put on the dead man's armour which fits surprisingly well, I pick up the axe and swing it a few times but it's a bit awkward, not my type of weapon. "Good you are dressed," Ralof says coming over.

"Yes."

"I've checked the gate and it's locked, let's see about that gate," Ralof points at the gate behind me.

We approach the gate and I hear boots tramping down the corridor. "The imperials, take cover!" Ralof says pulling out an axe.

I crouch down beside the gate holding the axe before me, the gate opens and I jump up swinging the axe. Red gushes out as I hit something solid and the imperial captain falls, showering my newly acquired armour. I bend down and pick up the captain's swords, attaching the sheath to my belt and go stand beside Crystal. I just killed someone but it's a game so it isn't real, but it is and these people are real, and I know I should be more upset that I just killed someone like any normal person would but… I look at it like this if someone threatens someone I care about I don't care what I have to do I will protect them, besides if you don't hit them they will hit you first and then it's all over. "Jack?"

* * *

That's it for today may be a little short but that it because I split it and I have a little announcement at the end of the next chapter so make sure to read the author note, and please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Throguh Helgen Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, just my own made up characters.  
Okay everyone this was originally apart of Chapter 2 but when I saw how long it would be I had to spilt it hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I sit up ignoring the pain in my head and notice that I'm lying on a small wooden table, where am I? Looking around I see a Stormcloak standing in front of me with a sword at his belt and an axe dripping blood in his hand. On a closer observation I see that this guy is Jack. "Jack?" I say just to make sure.

Jack turns around and I see the blood splattered down his front and for a split second I worry that it's his. "It's not mine," Jack nods at the corpse of the imperial captain on the floor, "it's hers and if your wondering how you got here I carried you, wasn't easy."

"You carried me through all that?"

"Yep, there was no way I was going to leave you behind," Jack smiles swinging his arms around.

"Thanks," I smile back.

"Take this," he says wiping of the axe and handing it to me, "you need to have something to defend yourself with."

I nod and gently swing the VERY sharp object in my hand. "The gate is open, move!" Ralof calls to us the gate in question swinging open.

We follow Ralof through the gate and down the stone steps, it is long before we hear screams and see a bluish light ahead. I ready my axe and glance at Jack to see he has done the same with his sword. "Watch this," he whispers before jumping into the room.

I follow him in just in time to see him duck a lightning bolt and expertly swing around his sword slicing the imperial's head clean off, bringing the sword back around he parries a blow form another imperial and stabs a fatal wound to the chest. All the other imperials dispensed by other stormcloaks Jack turns back to me smiling at the shocked expression I am sure is on my face. "Ya that was totally boss! Did you see that duck? It was like the matrix when that guy dodges those bullets," Jack says bouncing over to me.

"Where did you learn fancy moves like that?"

"Fencing, looks like those lessons do pay off."

"I'll say."

We soon make it through the rest of the caves and head in the direction of Riverwood but not before we make a stop at the Guardian Stones. They look just like in the game, warrior on the right, Thief on the left and mage right in the middle. "These are the Guardian Stones, three of the ancient stones that dot Skyrim's landscape," Ralof says as we approach the stones.

"Hey Crystal which stone do you pick?" Jack says looking at me.

"Warrior," I say without hesitations.

"Hmmm. I think I'll go with… the Mage; magic should come in handy right? Plus I'm too clumsy to be sneaky," Jack says reaching over to touch the Mage stone, making it glow.

Following the suit I touch the Warrior stone and feel warmth spread through me and suddenly the axe in my hand seems less awkward and more deadly. Ralof it seems approves my choice, as he gives me a warm smile but frowns slightly at Jack. "Mage, eh? Well to each his own. It's not for me to judge," he says shrugging.

We follow Ralof into Riverwood and sit by while he speaks to his sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. She asks us to inform Jarl Balgruff about Riverwood's danger and gives us supplies for the Journey, not wanting to waste time we set out immediately. Walking down the road it's really quiet and then suddenly Jack just randomly bursts out into song.

_Oh, yeah! _

_In other circumstances you might fail _

_'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail _

_You're not a platypus _

_But I'm gonna see you sweat... _

_Milk! _

_We're gonna see how much you can take _

_I'm gonna work you through your union break _

_You squeeze a silkworm, what'cha think you're gonna get? _

_Silk! _

_But I know a way; we can make you a warrior _

_Even though now you're a wuss _

_It's the way of the platypus... _

_**But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout...** _

_Your gonna run up a ramp with two buckets of water _

_Swing over muck for some reason _

_At some point you'll drop to your knees when it's rainin' _

_And look up into the sky-y... _

_You'll stand on a post with your arms out _

_Hey, these flowers are way out of season _

_You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man _

_and move big heavy things with your miii-ii-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiind... _

_But I know a way, We can make you a warrior _

_Even though now you're a wuss _

_It's the way of the __platypuuuuuUUUUUUUSSS__... _

_It's the way of the platypus!_

"What was that?" I laugh.

"Phineas and Ferb song. The Way of The Platypus from the episode when they are in ancient China," Jack grins.

"Nice choice what about…"

_To this day when I hear that song  
I see you standin' there on that lawn  
Discount shades, store bought tan  
Flip flops and cut-off jeans_

_Somewhere between that setting sun_  
_I'm on fire and born to run_  
_You looked at me and I was done_  
_And we're, we're just getting started_

_I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me_  
_I was so alive, never been more free_  
_Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang_  
_Ooohh_

_Stayed there 'til they forced us out_  
_And took the long way to your house_  
_I can still hear the sound of you sayin' don't go_

_When I think about you, I think about 17_  
_I think about my old jeep_  
_I think about the stars in the sky_  
_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_  
_Like the soundtrack to a July Saturday night_  
_Springsteen_

_I bumped into you by happenstance_  
_You probably wouldn't even know who I am_  
_But if I whispered your name_  
_I bet there'd still be a spark_

_Back when I was gasoline_  
_And this old tattoo had brand new ink_  
_And we didn't care what your mom would think_  
_About your name on my arm_

_Baby is it spring or is it summer_  
_The guitar sound or the beat of that drummer_  
_You hear sometimes late at night_  
_On your radio_

_Even though you're a million miles away_  
_When you hear Born in the USA_  
_You relive those glory days_  
_So long ago_

_When you think about me, do you think about 17_  
_Do you think about my old jeep_  
_Think about the stars in the sky_  
_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_  
_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night_  
_Springsteen_  
_Springsteen_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_  
_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night_  
_Springsteen_  
_Springsteen_  
_Woah Springsteen_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

"Nice, you have good tastes," Jack says.

"Thanks."

We walk in silence for a few minutes' then big stonewalls and an even bigger palace looms up in front of us several km away, Whiterun. Time to meet Balgruff.

* * *

Okay everyone hope you liked this but I have a little announcement. Sadly I still have no computer at home and with school coming to a close Very soon I won't be able to update as well (not that my updating is the greatest to begin with but you get the idea). So just to warn you to please be patient because the chapter WILL come no matter what lengths I have to do to get them to you.


	4. Chapter 4 A Dragon & Whiterun Watchtower

Okay everyone here is the next chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long and before we begin I'd like to give credit to 117Jorn for helping me and giving me such great ideas, thanks!

* * *

**_Dragon's Reach_**

**_Akatsuki Guild_**

"Alright Josh, what's the status on the war?" A young man with brown eyes, short brown hair and dressed in leather Armour with Dark Brotherhood shrouded boots and hand wraps, and an iron helmet, says looking down at a map on a table. He had an Ancient Nordic Bow and Arrows strapped on his back, with an ancient Nordic sword strapped to his left waist and an Orcish Dagger strapped on his right waist.

"Balgruuf still hasn't told either side who he is going to side with but we know it'll be the imperials. It's only a matter of time until he does, Jordan," says another young man, short Reddish Blonde hair, blue eyes, and banded iron armour with a pair of Steel War Axes says from behind Jordan.

Jordan sighs as he sits down in a chair "Damn it, how long is the Dragonborn going to take getting here? He/She is going to miss everything if they don't get here soon Josh," Jordan complains, "And we don't know if any of us could have the Dragonborn's ability yet."

"What the hell do you want us to do? We can't just make him or her magically appear!" Josh irritably says back. "Not like how we got here!"

"Guys, relax." Says another voice, this one coming from a person with short brown hair and darker brown eyes, wearing an Iron Helmet, Studded armour, hide bracers and fur boots. He was armed with some Elvin Arrows and an Elvin Bow, and had an Elvin sword strapped to his side "The Dragonborn will show up, it's only a matter of time."

Jordan sighs, "I wish I was as encouraged as you were Tom," he says. Before Tom could answer, someone else runs into the room, huffing his guts out. The boy looked as old as Jordan was, with tanned skin, onyx eyes, and short black hair. He was wearing full leather armour, and armed with a hunting bow, iron arrows, and had a steel mace. "Guys! Guys!" The boy, named Dennis shouted. "One of the messengers just brought me news that a Dragon destroyed Helgen! It's starting!"

"When did this happen?" Josh, Jordan and Tom say at the same time.

"Yesterday, I guesstimate that tomorrow is when the dragon, Mirmulnir, will attack the Whiterun Watch Tower. So amigos what shall we do?" Dennis replies.

Jordan grins a bit as he stands back up "Josh, Saren, and I will go and meet up with the Dragonborn after they talk to the Jarl, before he or she goes up to High Hrothgar, and tell them about the guild so they can come see us later on."

"Alright, but how are we going to tell when the Dragonborn gets here?" Asks a young man with dark coloured hair and brown eyes, wearing Wolf Armour, and armed with an Imperial Bow and steel arrows, along with an ebony blade and shield.

"Easy," Jordan says. "D.J, I want you and Dennis to keep your eyes on the gates of Whiterun, and look out for anyone out of the ordinary entering the city. We need to find out who the Dovahkiin is, and what he or she looks like."

"Sounds like a plan to me," a guy with dark hair, light green eyes, wearing Ebony armour, Daniel, says from the doorway. "Once we find out who it is, we should prepare to fight Mirmulnir."

Jordan walks around the table and socks Daniel on the arm, "just try not to get yourself turned into toast, okay dude?"

"It's not like I'm going to be charging the dragon head on, I don't have a death wish, that's Dovahkin's job," Daniel says punching Jordan back as he leaves the room. "Personally I think seeing a real dragon is going to be sick," he shouts from the hall.

"Hell Ya!" Tom shouts with a grin "I'm totally gonna collect the bones and scales, and make some Dragonbone and Dragonscale armour for all of us!"

"Damn straight!" D.J says with his own grin.

"Dovahkin better not mess this up," Josh mutters, "this isn't a game anymore, where you can die over and over."

"Who knows buddy? Lets just hope Dovahkin is up to the task, he or she may be a complete klutz," Dennis says.

"Nah, hopefully they have some decent combat experience before hand." D.J says as he leaned back into his chair, "One thing's for sure though…thing are going to be getting interesting around here at last!"

…

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Crystal and Jack_**

"Ouch!" Jack yells tripping over a rock and nearly impaling himself on his sword. "That hurt!" He complains rubbing his toe.

"Stop tripping over rocks and help me get this guy down," I sigh shaking my head, it was the tenth rock Jack had tripped on.

"I told you I was clumsy," Jack says limping over and sawing at the webs holding the Dark Elf in place.

"I didn't know it was this bad, are you like this all the time? Or does this happen all the time?"

"Hey it's not that bad! Just some minor tripping and bumping into things, now stand back," Jack says as the dark elf fell from his bindings.

The dark elf stands and brushes himself off, then abruptly turns around and runs off yelling." You fools, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

"Damn, I forgot he did that," Jack swears, "let's go after him but carefully, there are draugr ahead."

Jack and I run after the elf and we soon find him and several draugr he had managed to take down, dead on the floor. "Well at least he got rid of them for us," I whisper staring at his broken form.

"Greedy bastard got what he deserved," Jack says removing a journal and a golden claw from the body, "oh and pardon my French there but there will be more so be careful," he adds.

"Jack I can take care of myself," I say rolling my eyes.

"Ya but I'm just saying these things are creepy as hell, Crystal," Jack says as we move on, stowing away the journal and claw in a pouch of his new studded imperial armour.

I nudge one of the draugr and shiver. Jack is right these things are creepy, shrivelled grey mummies with glowing eyes so creepy. But I will not let them scare me, I will not! "Are you coming Crystal?" Jack says looking back.

"Of course."

We continue on through the ruin for hours until we reach a strange wall (that is really hard to describe) with four weird symbols on it but no clear way to continue on. "How do we get through this? Is there some sort of secret entrance?" I say studying the wall.

"You mean you don't remember this? I used to collect the claws to these things, I can't remember what they are called if they even have a name, but they are easy to solve once you figure out how they work. You match up the symbols on the claw to the door," Jack says fishing out the claw.

"So the outer ring would be a bear right?" I say looking at the back of the claw.

"Right and the one after that is a dragon, then a thing that looks like an owl and the centre is the keyhole where the fingers of the claw fit in."

Jack touches the rings one at the time and they turn until he gets the right pictures. He then puts the claw in they keyhole and twists it, the whole wall shakes and sinks into the ground! We travel down the revealed tunnel which soon opens up into a very large cave with waterfalls coming down the sides, a platform with a casket and a wall covered in odd symbols, a word wall, and a staircase beside it. "Okay watch out for that casket after we get Fus from the wall," Jack says pointing.

"Yeah there's a draugr in there right?" I say grabbing my axe.

"Right gave me quite a scare the first time I was here, so be ready for a fight, now let's get this over with."

I follow Jack up to the platform and as we get closer I can hear the sound of many people chanting something… I don't know what and as we get closer the rest of the world grows dark and this set of symbols glow bright, nearly blinding me.

Suddenly there is this white energy flowing from the glowing symbols to me and I feel white hot, then just as suddenly the world fades back in and the symbols stop glowing. It's weird I feel different now and there is something at the back of my mind like I know it but it's locked away and I can't get to it. "Wicked," Jack mutters blinking his eyes.

I'm about to agree when I hear a resounding crack behind us and we both turn to see a draugr coming at us! Both Jack and I move away from the word wall so not to get trapped and the draugr blasts us with a shout that nearly forces me to my knees, but clumsy Jack gets knocked off into the water below. I duck an axe swing and running around it really fast, I take a swipe at the back of its neck breaking the spine, causing it to collapse to the floor dead. "Wow that was fast, good Job Crystal," Jack says pulling himself up and kneeling down next to the draugr.

"You didn't think I had it in me did you?"

"Yea but I know better now and I'm glad I have you to watch my back," Jack says hefting a large stone, "anyways lets get out of here and get this stone back up to Dragonsreach so I can hopefully dry off."

**_Later_**

**_At The Gates of Whiterun  
_**

"Hey D.J how long have we been standing here?" Dennis says yawning.

"Well we started at five and it's noon now so it's been a good seven hours now," D.J replies leaning against the wall next to the gate.

"Okay, how do we know the Dragonborn hasn't gone past us yet? I mean none of the people have looked even remotely suspicious in anyway," Dennis says sitting down.

"Oh yeah? What do you call that?" D.J says pointing.

Coming up the road were two people a girl and a guy, the girl in full iron armour (no helmet) with an iron axe at her side and a long bow with iron arrows strapped across her back, she had semi-long blond, brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. The guy was dressed in studded imperial armour, imperial gauntlets, and boots with an imperial sword at his belt, he also had a hunting bow and iron arrows, his hair was black and messy, his eyes a bright green. But what really made these two stand out was the big stone covered in markings that the guy was carrying. D.J and Dennis watch carefully as the two move past, studying everything about them right down to their clothes. "Do you need a hand with that Jack?" The girl says looking over at the guy.

"No thanks, I think I can manage," the guy huffs.

"Okay just don't drop it."

"You think I'd drop it after all that? No I got this," the guy glances at Dennis and D.J, "Don't look now but those guys are staring at us."

"Really?" The girl looks over as they go through the gates. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" He voice floats back as the doors close.

"Nice isn't she?" Dennis mutters.

"Looks like this guy is Dragonborn. Dennis let's go tell the others," D.J says ignoring Dennis, "the dragon will be attacking any minute."

**_Later_**

**_At the Watchtower_**

"Here we are. Man it looks worse than it did in the game," Jack whispers to me as we, along with Irileth, arrive at the Watch Tower.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here," Irileth says looking skyward.

"Should we spread out and look for survivors?" I ask Irileth.

"Yes," Irileth narrows her eyes at me, "we need to know what we are dealing with."

As we move up to the wreckage I see with even greater clarity, how much damage has been done. The Watch Tower is a half crumbled mess with burning debris surrounding it and plumes of thick black smoke rising from it in places. Seeing such destruction scares me, how are Jack and I, two ordinary people not even of this world, supposed to kill a dragon? I mean come on; it's a giant fire-breathing lizard, what chance do we have? "Jack, I'm not sure we can do this," I breathe.

"I know Crystal, I'm scared too," Jack says with a weak smile, "but we mustn't let this dragon do anymore damage, it's only right."

Just as I'm about to agree, we reach the tower and a man, who is clearly a Whiterun guard, comes out waving his arms at us. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Just then over then mountains a roar echoes and a dragon appears making a beeline right for us! "Oh Kynerath save us! Here he comes again!" the guard yelps before running back inside.

"Come on!" Jack yells pulling his bow out and knocking an arrow, "Let's take this dragon down!"

Pulling out my own bow I ready an arrow and take aim, as the dragon swoops down I let loose my arrow but it comes up way short and the dragon belts out a blast of fire which would of burned me to a crisp had not a guy, with banded iron armour and a pair of steel war axes on his back, tackled me to the ground. "Watch it girlie, wouldn't want to be burnt now would ya?" The guy smiles at me before running off to join two dark haired guys, one in Ebony armour, one in wolf armour, who are sending arrow after arrow up at the dragon.

Looking around I see others who did not come with us, attacking the dragon along with the guards. All young men, one with an iron helmet, leather armour, shrouded boots & hand wraps and ancient Nordic bow, arrows, and sword. Another was also wearing an iron helmet, studded armour; hide bracers and boots with eleven bow, arrows and sword, shooting with amazing accuracy. Beside him were two others, a guy with short black hair, full leather armour, armed with a hunting bow, arrows and a steel mace, the other was a dark elf in eleven armour shooting flames and stuff up at the dragon, okay who are these people? "Watch it!" Someone yells at me, but the warning comes too late and a giant swoop of air from the dragon landing in front of me, throws me off my feet and send me sprawling.

A shower of sparks hits the dragon and I hear someone yell my name but I can't look away from the dragon as he gathers himself for a blast of fire. When I finally do look up I see Jack, who was on top apiece of crumbling wall, fall forwards as the wall collapses under him and land on the dragon's back!

**_Jack's POV_**

…

Shooting arrows at the dragon I see someone tackle Crystal, narrowly avoiding getting roasted and I breathe a sigh of relief that she is okay, although I do wonder who these guys who just randomly showed up are. I pull back on the bowstring again to shoot but it snaps in my hands! I throw the now useless bow to the ground and climb up a piece of wall to get a better view through the smoke. It seems to me that despite the unexpected reinforcements the dragon seems to be holding on and not taking much damage at all, dear god I hope this isn't turning out to be a suicide mission. I'm about to climb down when the dragon lands in front of me and I see Crystal go sprawling, not even thinking of drawing my sword I raise my hands and thinking about the sparks spell, I used in the game, I will it to come true and surprisingly sparks shoot out of my hands! But the dragon doesn't even notice and I yell out Crystal's name in an attempt to get her to run but it appears she is transfixed by the dragon. I start to draw my sword but then the dragon's tail whips around and the wall I am perched on collapses and I fall forwards right onto the dragon's back! The dragon rears up and then takes off with me holding on for dear life. "Holy Shit-aki mushrooms!" I yell as the dragon circles the Tower before it goes into a dive.

"Someone get me the hell off this thing," I yell again as it swoops around again.

Finally the dragon lands and I see Crystal come out of nowhere hacking at the dragon which is all the distraction I need to jump off before I went on another ride. I don't think I'd have been able to hold on any longer. Running around to meet Crystal we stand before the dragon weapons drawn, me with my sword and hand glowing ready with a sparks spell and Crystal with her axe. "Grrrr," the dragon rumbles staring at us.

"You are brave and perhaps crazy. Balaan Hokoron," the dragon says looking at me, "Your defeat brings me honour."

"Think again beastie," I look at Crystal, "ready to finish this?"

"Ready," she nods.

We run at the dragon from both sides and it decides to snap at me but I dodge him and give it a face full of sparks, and with a running leap I drive my blade deep into the dragon's head, just as Crystal cracks it's skull. The dragon screams and most of it is unintelligible but I do distinctly hear "Dovahkiin No!" Before the dragon finally collapses.

Before our very eyes the dragon's skin and organs burn up until all that is left is a pearly white skeleton and then the same white energy from the word wall rushes at me and encompasses both me and Crystal. The light fade and suddenly the shout fus is within my reach and not behind the invisible barrier where it had been hidden. "You two… You must be dragonborns. Prove it, if you are dragonborns you should be able to shout," a stunned guard tells us.

I nod at Crystal and together we face the guard and let loose from deep inside us a thundering force. "FUS!" The force of our shout staggers the guard who only looks ecstatic by it. "You are Dragonborn!" He yells gleefully.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan and the others_**

"Looks like they are both dragonborn. Well I didn't see that coming," Tom says as the group watches the guy and girl nearly blow down the guard. "So what happens now?" He asks.

"Same as before," Jordan says turning away towards Whiterun, "We tell them about the guild and hopefully they join us."

"Jordan something fishy is going on here," Daniel says.

"Yeah, why are there two dragonborns?" Dennis follows.

"How should I know? Maybe that will be revealed in time or maybe those two will know," Jordan says pointing back at the dragonborns. "I've got a strange feeling about those two…"

"Something weird is happening here," Josh mutters.

"Yeah," Jordan replies, "I guess we will just have to find out what."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I've said before in the last one, updates will be really slow due to my lack of an computer and it being summer vacation now, so please be patient and thanks to those who reviewed, hopefully you all keep reviewing, so have a good Summer!


	5. Chapter 5 the Akatsuki Guild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim just my own made up characters.**

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter, finally. You guys have every right to be mad and I apologize but enough of that enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay we take the road back past Riverwood and Helgen to Ivarstead and up the steps to High Hrothgar," I say pointing down the road past the meadery.

"Why not go straight up the mountain?" Crystal asks me.

"Because it's a mountain for one and this isn't the game where you can glitch up said mountain." I said with a chuckle "Naw were going the long way."

I lead Crystal down the road with the sun rising before us over the hills, I watch the sun as it rises and I fell a small twinge of homesickness. I miss home. Plain and simple, sure everything wasn't perfect but what is? But this is a wonderful opportunity to live another life and besides I always wanted to be sucked into one of my games; I just wish I knew how.

"Jack," Crystal said, running beside me, "We've been too busy to think of this before hand due to past days events but after we kill that dragon, Alduin right? What happens then? Do we go home or are we stuck here?"

"Honestly? I really don't know," I replied "we will just have to find out when the time comes,"

"Yea I guess your right," Crystal says looking off to the side.

Yeah I am and maybe when this is all over I will wake up to find this all to be the wackiest and coolest dream ever known and it could have been worse. I could have been sent back to the Oblivion Crisis, which would have been cool too but then I would have to go into Oblivion Gates and they are pretty damn scary at times! "Crystal?" I say looking over at her to see she is still long off into the distance with a frown on her face. "Whatcha looking at?"

"I thought I heard something," she says seriously.

"Really?" I say looking past her. "I didn't hear anything, then again I do often miss things. We better be careful it could be anything out there."

Just then the bushes rustle making me jump and two people, not including a dark elf, walk out. Come to think of it they are apart of that group of people who showed up at the watchtower, what do they want? "Well I definitely heard that," I say to Crystal. "Stay back!" I add to the strangers pulling my sword from its scabbard.

The one leading the group, a guy with short brown hair and leather armour, holds his hands up in a caught by a cop freeze! Pose. "It's okay! We're not trying to hurt you, we only want to talk to you," the leader says.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Crystal pipes up her axe ready to swing.

"You don't." The one with reddish blonde hair and banded iron armour says to us, shrugging. "Even if we were to attack you, which we won't, despite the fact you both are dragonborns you are severely out numbered and wouldn't stand a chance against us so please hear us out,"

I look over at Crystal to see is if she agrees. She nods and I lower my sword but still keeping it in my hand, I take a step forward. "Okay so what is it you want to talk about?" I say cautiously.

"Well first we should all be introduced properly," the leader says turning to introduce his friends.

"This is Saren Aranea, he is our expert in Dwemer ruins and their technology and is an incredible archaeologist. He is also a member of a special group my friends and me made up which I will tell you about in just a minute," he says pointing at the dark elf.

"And this is Joshua, he is one of the co-founders of the group and loves to run head first in battle."

"HEY!" Josh shouted in protest, while Saren just chuckled and Jordan ignored him, but with a grin on his face.

"What about you?" Crystal asks.

"I'm Jordan, and I'm the Leader amongst my friends and also a co-founder of the Akatsuki Guild which has just under forty members all across Skyrim."

"Akatsuki Guild? Never heard of it," I say suspiciously.

"That's because we haven't been around long." Jordan answered, "We accept pretty much everyone unless they are bad of course here at the Akatsuki Guild. We accept Mages, Assassins, Necromancers, Warriors, etc and we follow these rules. One: **NEVER** harm the innocent. Two: If you're in over your head call for back up. Three: Never harm another member of the guild unless in self-defence. And four: do not get yourselves caught stealing from other members of the guild. Any questions?

"Yes," I pause. "Never harm the innocent? That so does not go along with necromancers and assassins, that's what they do."

"The assassins aren't like the Dark Brotherhood ones. They only take out those who are evil and as for the necromancers we've cut a deal saying that they can do all of their necromancy, only they can't do it on any guild members, civilians or allies. They can only do it with Bandits, Forsworn, and so on as much as they want," Jordan answers.

"I don't think that is right. Right Crystal?" I say looking at her.

"Well… yeah it does sound bad but at least its not on innocent people. Which is a plus," she says looking doubtful.

"They are still harming people. The people they are harming may be bad but who has the right to kill, and the necromancer's favourite form of entertainment torture, any being? How can you condone it knowing what they do to those people? Especially the Forsworn, they aren't as bad as you'd think," I say getting a little mad.

Jordan just rose his eyebrow "Do you think this world is full candy and gumdrops?" he asked rhetorically, "This is freaking _Skyrim, _and we are in the middle of a civil war. If you want to survive, you need allies and as many as you can get. So what if a few of them have shady pasts?"

"On an ethical level sometimes you need to know when to draw the line at who is your ally."

"The Forsworn do atrocious things too," Saren said, "what do you say to that?"

"Yes they do, do atrocious things and I can't say I approve of their methods but can you really blame them?" I say angrily looking at the group of people. Why can't they see my point? "The necromancers are worse and they do what they do because they want to, what is their reason behind it all? They have none but the Forsworn at least do. The Forsworn do what they do because they are trying to take back their homeland. The homeland that was stolen from them, wouldn't you do the same thing? If you were put in their place?"

"Yeah, theirs a thing called 'Negotiations' and 'Non-Violence'." Josh said, "The Forsworn never had to become savage, they could have tried to take their homeland back with more peaceful methods! Hell, couldn't they have just remained as warriors, but _not _as body mutilating psycho's! Not even Necromancer's go _that _far."

"Why do you care so much? Are you with the Forsworn?" Saren says eyeing me suspiciously.

"No," I say calming down. "I'm not but I know more about them than you think,"

Jordan rose a suspicious eyebrow at that, eying both me and Crystal. "Okay then, anything else?" he asked.

"Yes," Crystal gets in before I say something else. "How are you supposed to call back up if you need help?'

"We have a spell we can teach members once they have joined," Jordan answered, "When cast, it sends out a distress message to the nearest guild member who will then come and help you out as fast as possible. This doesn't always work because sometimes the nearest guild member is too far away to be of any use but at least it tells them where you are, now is that all?"

"That's all," Crystal and I say. "So what now?"

"Well, we would like you to join our guild and come with us to see our headquarters and meet the rest of the gang before you go up to High Hrothgar," Josh tells us.

This is all too weird. I have never heard of this guild, it certainly wasn't included in the game and another thing… These people don't seem to be like the other people we've met in Skyrim so far. They are different including their names; those aren't normal Elder Scroll type names. They sound like modern day names, **Real** world commonplace names, so how could these people have them?

"I'm sorry but I don't think I want to join at the moment but that is just me. If Crystal agrees I think we can spare some time to see your place though, to help make up our minds," I say to Jordan after a minute of thought.

"I agree with Jack, I'd like to see this place and I like what I've heard so far but I'm not ready to join just yet," Crystal says.

Jordan sighs and waves his friends a little ways away where they commence into a huddle and they all start talking in whispers and darting glances over at Crystal and me occasionally. A minute or two later they return to us and Jordan looks from me to Crystal and back again. "Okay…" he says slowly not looking too happy. "We have agreed to let you see our headquarters on one condition."

"And that condition is?" I ask curiosity prickling me.

"What you see and hear you must not and I cannot stress this enough, you must not reveal to anyone. Make no mention of our operation or location to anyone, if you do there will be… consequences."

"Sounds fair right Jack?" Crystal says putting away her axe away.

"Right." I say doing the same with my sword.

"Okay!" Jordan says clapping his hand together. "Lets go then and get out of this cold."

…**Later at Akatsuki HQ…**

"Here it is. Our Headquarters and this is our war room," Jordan says his arms spread out wide.

Their HQ is an old fort at the bottom of a tall rocky cliff, camouflaged among the other large rocks scattered along the bottom and while it may not appear very big on the outside, it is much larger on the inside. Currently we are in a room they call their war room, which is about the size of a classroom. It has bookcases and cupboards, with chairs sitting in front of them, lining the walls with the odd tapestry, torches and plenty of plaques holding various weapons and staffs around the edges of the room. In the centre of the room there are two pillars on each end of a table bearing a map in the middle with inkpots and what not scattered around it and more chairs placed at the table. "Spiffy, I like what you've done with the place," I say looking around.

"Thanks and now that you have met the rest of my friends we…"

"Excuse me, Jordan?" A young Breton lady in black robes says walking in holding a scroll. She looks up from the scroll and… wait a minute are those red eyes?

"Yes Meyrin? What is it?" Jordan says turning around.

"Ummm…" Meyrin says playing with her long dark red hair, not quite meeting his eyes. "It's nothing. I can see you are busy, I'll just be going now," she says turning to leave.

"No wait! Stay, I want you to meet Jack and Crystal," He says putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Meyrin blushes deeply and for a moment can't seem to find her words then she looks at us and says. "Who are they Jordan?"

"They are dragonborns and they wanted to see our headquarters first before they thought about joining us," Jordan says also looking at us.

"Really? Dragonborns? That is amazing! Well I hope you two decide to join us and my warmest greetings to you," she smiles at us.

"Jack, Crystal? This is Meyrin Komachi and as you must have guessed she is a vampire," one of the friends Jordan introduced to us, Daniel a dark haired guy in ebony armour, tells us.

"Yea I can see that," Crystal says looking warily at Meyrin.

"You don't have to worry, I-I won't hurt you. I would never hurt anyone," Meyrin says looking down at her feet.

"No worries Meyrin, you don't seem like a person who would want to do any harm," I say smiling at Meyrin.

"Thank you, it was an honour to meet you Dragonborn, now if you'll excuse me…" Meyrin turns and scurries out of the room disappearing down the hall.

"Hey she forgot to tell me what she wanted," Jordan frowns looking after her.

"Why do you have a Vampire in your guild?" Crystal asked.

"She was transformed into a Vampire a few years ago, and she's been on the run from Vampire Hunters for a while." Jordan answered, "We found her one night, and brought her here to be safe. We're hoping to find a cure for her Vampirism one day..." He then shook his head "D.J, Daniel, and I will go see what she wanted, we have other things that need doing anyways," one of the friends Jordan introduced to us, Tom a guy with short brown hair and studded armour, says getting up from his chair.

We watch Tom and Daniel followed by another dark haired guy in wolf armor, D.J, leave and for a minute there is nothing but silence. "So, anything else you want to tell us?" Crystal says clearing her throat.

"Ah ye, well like I said before here at the guild we accept a wide range of jobs but we do not harm or murder any innocent **Ever**," Jordan tells us.

"Yea and we also accept people from any race! No racism here," one of the friends Jordan introduced to us, a guy with short black hair, tanned skin, and full leather armour, Dennis, says from his chair by a bookcase.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"No there is more but we can't tell you more until you decide to join," Josh says.

"Okay then we must be going. Shouldn't keep the Greybeards wait too long," Crystal says standing up.

"Yea thanks for telling us about your guild. What you have told us certainly is interesting but I'm not sure if I'll take you up on your offer. Like I said I have to think about it," I say stretching.

"Okay, good luck with the Greybeards and hopefully we hear from you again soon. Bye Jack and Crystal," Jordan says waving goodbye.

"Bye!"

…**Minutes Later…**

"So Crystal what do you think?" I ask as we walk away from the hidden fort.

"Well, it does sound pretty cool and they all seem like nice people," she answers looking over her shoulder back at the fort.

"Yea they do but something about them is bugging me…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," I frown. "I can't quite put my finger on it but something is up with them."

…**Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki Guild HQ…**

"Well that went well don't you think?" Dennis says leaning back in his chair.

"They did seem to be interested, Crystal more so than Jack but don't you think that they were hiding something? Or at least Jack is?" Josh says from across the room at the table.

"What do you mean?" Jordan says from beside Dennis.

"I dunno, it's just a hunch but I get a feeling that he knows a lot more than we think they do, maybe as much as us."

"What makes you think that?" Dennis asks.

"Couldn't you tell? For one they showed no surprise when they discovered that they were dragonborns and that should have blown them away. It's like they knew what was going to happen and the look in Jack's eyes when you told him about the guild? We were watching from a distance just so you know, we wanted to see what they would do. Anyways, it's like he knew that we aren't from here that we don't belong here. Come on something is up," Josh says gesturing with his hands.

"Maybe you're on to something Josh," Jordan says getting up from his chair. "We will have to look into this but for now I think it would be best if we have someone stakeout High Hrothgar to keep an eye on those two."

"Good idea, I'll go get the others on it," Dennis says jumping out of his chair and running out of the room.

"Always with the mystery and drama, eh Jordan? Looks like we will never have a normal say around here," Josh says getting up and taking Dennis's chair.

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this without too much mystery and drama," Jordan replies. "But what's for certain is something is up and we are going to find out what."

* * *

**That's all for now, I will update next week at the latest and please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble & Fus Ro Dah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, just my own made up characters.**

**Okay here is the next chapter as promised, enjoy!**

* * *

"That was a lot of work to go through just for a horn, eh Crystal?" Jack says rubbing his hands together as an icy gust of wind blasts across the mountain outside High Hrothgar.

"Yea, went all the way through that tomb for nothing. Like seriously? Next time leave the note on the door outside, save us the trouble and time," I reply pulling my coat closer around me.

We have traveled a long, long way to get this horn. First we had gone to Ustengrav the ancient Nord tomb and found that the horn wasn't there but in Riverwood. Then we had to travel to Riverwood and meet Delphine, a nice lady even if she was being all-secretive, the blade lady who at last gave us the horn and now here we are. Back at High Hrothgar at last, man I've never walked so much in my life!

We open the door and there stands all the Greybeards, already gathered in a circle waiting for us. Arngeir turns as the door slams shut and greets us solemnly. "Ah, Dovahkins! Your back! I trust you have completed the task set to you?"

"Yes, here is the horn of Jurgen Windcaller," Jack says pulling out the horn and handing it to Arngeir.

"Excellent! Good, now that you have retrieved the horn we shall formerly greet you Dragonborns. Master Wulfgar shall teach you the last word in Unrelenting Force, Dah, meaning Push," Arngeir says waving to Wulfgar as he steps forward.

The one that must be Wulfgar (to be honest they all look the same) approaches us and bows. Strange symbols break out onto the floor glowing orange and I can feel the presence of a new word hidden away in my head. "With all three words together, this shout is much, more powerful. Use it wisely," Arngeir tells us.

"Of course," I nod.

"Master Wulfgar will now give you his understanding of Dah," Arngeir continues, directing out attention back to Wulfgar.

Wulfgar bows again and this time a orange energy, similar to the cold white energy of a word wall, flows off him and surrounds me and Jack and then. Just like before the word is released and I know it, and that's not all. I now see a larger picture between the three words Fus Ro Dah and how I can use them. "You have completed your training Dragonborns. We would speak to you," Arngeir says sombrely, "Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready."

The Greybeards all gather in a circle and wait patiently for us to enter. Jack walks to the centre confidently and I follow a little more cautiously, I know all will be well but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous. We just stand there for a moment back to back and then… the Greybeards speak.

It's incredible. Their Voices are so powerful they resonate right into my very being. They shake the world around me so hard I can barely see and have to hold onto Jack's arm just so I don't fall over. All of them have their arms raised and they are shouting something in the Dragon Language that I cannot understand and when it is over I am still a little wobbly from all the shaking. "Amazing," I find myself whispering.

Jack nods his head in agreement and opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Arngeir approaching us. "Dovahkins. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

"Thank you for all that you have done for us," Jack tells him bowing a little in thanks.

"What were you doing?" I ask Arngeir.

"We spoke the traditional words of greeting to a Dragonborns, or Dragonborns in this case, who has accepted our guidance. The same words were used to greet young Talos, when he came to High Hrothgar, before he became the Emperor Tiber Septim."

"What did you say?"

"Ah, I sometimes forget you are not versed in dragon tongue as we are," Arngeir smiles slightly, "This is a rough translation: "Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon."

"By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor and in the name of Atmora of Old."

"You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it."

"Thank you, if you don't mind we will leave now," I say nodding at Arngeir who bows at me in return.

We leave the monastery and stand outside on the bottom of the steps for a moment, soaking in the incredibleness of what just happened. "That was so cool! Can't wait to use Fus Ro Dah for the first time," Jack grins looking at me.

"Yea, wicked," I grin back.

"Shall we go to Kynesgrove?" Jack asks me as we make our way over to the horse we bought outside Whiterun.

"Yea, and go face off another over-grown lizard. Should be fun."

"Extremely. I'm not going for any rides this time though."

"That was hilarious," I laugh looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Was not! It was terrifying, I though I was going to die," Jack grumbles.

"I bet. Hey Jack should I jump?" I tease pointing at the cliff.

"NO!" Jack shouts looking shocked and scared.

"Awwwwww," I pout.

"Seriously no, don't scare me like that. I know it's just a joke but it's a bit different when the cliff is right in front of you," he breathes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Hey Jack, have you thought about that Guild at all?"

"Akatsuki Guild?"

"Yes that one. Will we join? They seem like great people."

"Nice enough, but I'm not joining them," Jack says grabbing a pair of gloves from a bag of the horse.

"But Jack! If you don't join then I can't join," I say.

"Sure you can, I won't stop you."

"You'd really let me go off like that after what we went through?"

"If that's what you wanted, then yes."

"Are you serious? I thought we were friends! I thought you would try harder to make me stay!"

"Were not friends? Just because you go somewhere and I go somewhere doesn't mean were not friends, I lived in a whole other country from you before!"

"You weren't actually here with me in the flesh before. I just thought you would stay with me," I sigh inwardly.

"You are choosing a path I do not want to take. But I still would like to be your friend Crystal," Jack says looking at me in the eye.

"Stay with me then," I counter looking back at him.

Jack looks incredulously and his face folds into an angry frown. "So it's either stay and join a group I want no part of or leave and lose your friendship because you can't handle a long distance relationship, what do you take me for? A fool?"

"No!" I say surprised, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well that's what I heard," Jack says turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" I shout after him.

"Everywhere, Somewhere, Nowhere. Some place where a friend won't force me into something I don't want and lose them if I don't agree," Jack shouts back not turning around.

"Jack! Come back!" I shout again but he either doesn't listen or doesn't hear me. He just keeps on walking into the swirling snow swallows him up and he is gone.

I hug myself tightly and cry tears that freeze before they even hit the ground. What just happened? I don't even know what just went on or how Jack got that idea, all I wanted was for him to come with me to the Akatsuki Guild! Why was he so against it? It's not like it was going to kill him or anything and for him to just leave like that… That was pretty rude!

"Well who needs him?" I think to myself getting up on the horse and riding it over to the 7000 steps.

"Not me that's for sure," I said, "I'm going to join the Akatsuki Guild and show him just how great a guild it is!... That is if I ever see him again."

**1 Hour Later**

It's been an hour and I'm now sitting at a table in the local inn, in Ivarstead. After warning me about a nearby Barrow, the bartender, a nice man with balding hair, gave me a nice hot cup of tea and a honey nut treat half price. No sign of Jack, I've asked everyone in the inn and they said they haven't seen nobody but me come back down the steps since we first went up which makes me worry. Did he slip off the mountain? I hope he is okay. I wish we could repair that little tiff we had I miss him already.

"Hello Crystal, is this seat taken?"

I look up hopefully only to be disappointed and surprised to see Saren standing there, a hand on the back of the chair opposite of me. "No not at all, why are you here?" I ask curiously.

Saren sits down and orders a tankard of mead, he doesn't speak until the mead has come and he takes a few sips. Then he looks me in the eye and says, "looks like something is troubling you, what's the matter? and where is your friend, Jack?"

"That is what is the matter, Saren," I say tracing circles on the table surface, "Me and Jack…we got into this fight and he left, I have no idea where he is."

Saren sighed "What a shame." He said, taking another sip of mead "So what was the fight about?"

"It was about your Guild actually. He didn't want to join but I did and we fought over it because I wanted him to come but he just flat out refused to even consider it!"

He shrugged "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink," Saren says knowledgably.

"I know but I had so hoped he would stay with me…" I say a few tears leaking out.

"Hey now don't cry, I hate seeing a pretty girl like you cry." He said, as my cheeks turned a few shades darker "I know what will get your mind of him, why don't you come with me and we can go back to the Guild and you can join just like you wanted. Plenty of work to be done, you won't even think of who shall not be named.

He then stood up "Come on, what do you say?" he said, holding out his hand.

For a minute I just look at his hand lie it's some sort of alien thing I don't know how to work with. I almost don't want to go after what happened with Jack but what other choice do I have? It's either stay here and have no where to go and no chance of ever seeing Jack, waiting for my gold to run out or join the Guild like I wanted and do something instead of just sitting around. Well this is no contest.

"Okay lets get moving," I say grabbing Saren's hand, "I hope you have a horse though, because there is no way I'm going to walk that great a distance again after climbing up and down all those steps."

* * *

**Okay everyone there it is. I'll try to update next week maybe but I make no promises; I'm surprised I even managed to get this one done in time (barely). Have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7 Into Riften

Sorry it took so long but here it is enjoy and I promise not to take so long to update again.

* * *

"Just a little farther Crystal, it's around 5pm so Jordan and the other leaders should be in the war room, at least that is where they usually are at this time," Saren Told Crystal as they turn around a corner.

Crystal nods silently too wrapped up in her thoughts to speak. She was wondering if she had done the right thing by going with Saren, but she really had no choice did she? It was either she stayed in that inn with nowhere to go and no idea what to do next or take Saren's offer and actually DO something. '_I just hope Jack wasn't blown off that mountain,'_Crystal thinks as they turn another corner into the war room where Jordan and the others were gathered around the map in the middle, arguing.

"We can't send those two yahoos out! They are sure to mess things up and botch the job," Josh said irritably.

"Everyone else is out on assignments and the job needs to be done now. What else so you suggest we do?" Daniel replies.

"If we never give them a chance how will we ever know what they are capable of?" Tom said to them all, while taking a drink of sake.

"I still think we should send someone with them," Dennis said toying with one of the flag markers on the map. "At least to keep an eye on them that they don't do anything stupid."

"That is kind of what this whole argument is about. We need this job done but we can't send them out alone," D.J said shaking his head.

"I could go with J'Dato and Huleed sir," Saren offered speaking up.

They all turn around and Crystal could see the surprise on their faces. "Crystal, what are you doing here?" Jordan said eyes wide.

"I found her all alone in the inn in Ivarstead," Saren said before Crystal could speak.

"And I agreed to come with Saren and join the Guild when he offered," Crystal finished.

Dennis smiled "Well that is fantastic!" he said, before blinking "But…where is your friend, Jack?" Dennis asked.

Crystal hanged her head slightly, a tear leaked out of her eye. "We had a fight outside Hrothgar… he walked away in the snow back down the stairs but when I got back to the town there was no sign of him and the people said they hadn't seen anyone but me come down since we both went up. I'm afraid he might have fallen off the mountain," Crystal said a few more tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dennis murmured, "But there are more than one way to get down Hrothgar, your friend could still be alive."

"I just wish I could have stopped him," she said, "Or at least have sensed that something bad would happen… I don't have spidey senses but still…" Crystal whispered the last part to herself.

However, the others heard it, and their eyes widened as they looked between one another. "What…what was that you just said?" Josh asked with a risen eyebrow.

Crystal looked up. She hasn't realized she had spoken loud enough for the others to hear. "Nothing! It was nothing," she said hastily.

"You said spidey senses," Jordan said also frowning.

"No I didn't!" Crystal said, beginning to show signs of panic.

Jordan's eyes narrowed a bit as he turned to Saren "Saren could you please go get J'Dato and Huleed and go do that job? Thanks."

Saren nods and leaves the room, leaving Crystal alone with the others. As soon as Saren's footsteps had faded Jordan walked around the table until he stood squarely in front of Crystal, eye to eye, and Crystal was beginning to get a very bad feeling. "Crystal answer me honestly," he said, "where did you hear the words spidey senses?"

"I can't tell you," she said standing up straight.

"Oh Really?" Jordan said, crossing his arms with a risen eyebrow, "Because that sounds like something your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman would say."

Crystal's eyes widened with shock. How the heck could they know about Spiderman?! "How the heck you know about Spiderman?" She said slowly voicing her thoughts.

"Spiderman is only one of the best known superheroes, how could we not know about him?" Jordan asked with a grin, "Though honestly I'm more of a Deadpool fan myself."

"Spiderman doesn't exist here," Crystal stops an idea coming to her mind. "Are you… are you from the same place as me?"

"You mean the world of cars, electronics, guns, and electricity? With continents called things like North America and Europe? Yes, yes we are," Jordan, said smiling.

"B-But how did you get here?" Crystal gasped.

"We were thinking the same thing about you," Daniel said eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well… I don't know, it was late and was really tired. I was going out of my computer room door to go to bed and then I was in a forest. I didn't get far before an imperial soldier knocked me out and when I woke up I was on that cart sitting next to Jack," Crystal said rubbing the still slightly sore bump.

"How strange… is Jack from our world too?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, he is one of my closest and most trusted friends from FFN."

"Fanfiction dot net?" Jordan asked with a risen eyebrow as Crystal nodded. "What was your account?"

Crystal blinked, but answered, "Uh, I went by the Storm Mist Account." She said, and Jordan looked at her in surprise before he smiled.

"Well, glad to finally meet you in person Storm," he said, causing Crystal to look confused, "Remember me? 117Jorn?"

Crystal looked at Jordan in surprise "Wait…Jorn?" He asked, "You're the writer of New Blood, We Dared and Evolution?"

Jordan chuckled "The one and only," he said, before gesturing to Tom and D.J "And their Dragonknightryu and Patriot-112."

"Wow…I can't believe your all here…" Crystal said. "I thought it was just a coincidence that Jack was here…"

"Speaking of Jack," D.J said, "Did he ever tell you how he got here?"

"No he didn't but what about you guys? How did you get here?" Crystal asked.

Jordan shrugged "We have no fracking idea," he said, "We were all on Fanfiction, except for Josh and Chad who were playing Skyrim, and we were all working on a new Elder Scrolls fic. Then all of our computers went dead, numbers appeared, then the elder scrolls symbol appeared and the next thing we know, bam! We appeared here in Skyrim by a lake outside Riften. That was two years ago."

"And I was the only one to land in the lake, like what the hell?" Josh muttered loudly.

Dennis laughed. "Obviously the invisible force that sent us here hates you."

"Shut up," Josh snaps.

"You've been here for two years?" Crystal asked, shocked as the group all nodded.

"Yes, and we've been waiting for you and Jack for a while now," Jordan said. "We know how the game goes, and we wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to the Dragonborn…or Dragonborns in this case. We need you and Jack's help if we're going to stop Alduin and the Dragon's."

"It's why we founded the Akatsuki Guild," Tom said, "To prepare Skyrim for the time of Dragons." He then sighed, "But we _are_a bit worried about events that never happened in the game, happening. Life isn't a game anymore here. One of us dies, we're not re-spawning at the last checkpoint."

"Alright, but…where does that leave us?" Crystal asked nervously.

"I'm not too sure," Jordan, said brow furrowed "We have a lot to discuss, we were expecting the Dragonborn to be someone actually from Tamriel not back from earth." He then smiled "But we'll worry about that later, for now we're focusing on your initiation too the Akatsuki."

"And how will that be done?" Crystal asked.

Jordan grinned as he assumed a Japanese bowing position "You must prove your worth to the guild, young grasshopper." He said, in a Japanese accent, before chuckling as he put a hand on Crystal's back and leading her out of the room and down the hall. "Don't worry it's nothing you couldn't handle. You are strong, I can tell you will fit right in here…"

**...**

A dark forest lit by silvery light. A hooded figure weaved in and out through the trees moving quickly, there is a crack and the young-man turned to see two glowing eyes in the darkness. The creature leaped forward out of the shadows revealing it as a werewolf, the young-man ducked and the werewolf sailed clear over him into a tree.

The young-man muttered something and takes off in the opposite direction, moving at an amazing speed but the werewolf was in hot pursuit and soon the young-man is forced to stop as a large cliff looms up in front of him.  
He spun around and attempted to draw his sword but he is pinned to the ground by the werewolf. "You shall become a part of our brotherhood young one and you shall be one of us," the werewolf growled.

The young-man struggled his green eyes burning with fury. "Never!" He spat.

The werewolf lifted its face to the sky baring its teeth in a snarling grin. "I'm afraid you have no choice," the werewolf said simply.

The werewolf lowered its head and bit down hard on the young-man's shoulder causing him to gasp and blood squirt up. The young-man choked as the werewolf sank his teeth into him and breathed deeply as it started to burn his insides, the werewolf got off him grinning. "You will now be one of us, don't fight it. Embrace it, let your inner wolf free."

This slow intense burning fire spread through the young-man quickly and he began to shudder uncontrollably. He screamed suddenly as the fire intensified and waves of pain wrack him, his back arched like a tuning fork and fur started sprouting out of his skin. He screamed one last time before the pain grows to be too much and his mind fogs over, the wolf taking over.

…**6 months late, 5:03PM Fredas…**

…**First Seed 15th, 4E201...**

"Ummm Crystal?" Meyrin asks shyly poking her head into my room.

"Yes Meyrin?" I say looking up from my book, Chance's Folly.

"Jordan and some of the others want you to go to the war room. Oh, and bring a packed pack, they will explain," Meyrin says turning quickly to run away.

"Wait Meyrin! Why don't we walk down together?" I ask a little awkwardly.

Meyrin blinked. "I uhhh… I guess so…" she says shyly.

Meyrin waits by the door as I pack my bag and when I'm done we walk down the hall together in silence.

"Sooooo… How are you today Meyrin?" I say just to fill the silence.

"Fairly well and you?"

"Same."

We fall back into an uncomfortable silence, I clear my throat the sound echoing loudly as we walk. Now I'm almost beginning to kind of regret asking Meyrin to come with me, it's not like I don't like Meyrin. No, Meyrin is a really nice girl, it's just I've never quite gotten over the fact that Meyrin is a vampire, she kind of knows this which makes her even shyer and this has prevented us from becoming friends.

"Are you afraid of me?" Meyrin asks suddenly, causing me to stop walking and look at her.

"W-What?" I say, startled by the sudden question.

"Its in your body language," Meyrin says, looking away from me "You're afraid of what I am, aren't you?"

For a minute I'm silent, shocked that she suddenly brought this up, before I sigh. "Well...I'm not_afraid_ of you," I said, trying to sound calm. "Its just...I haven't really gotten over the whole 'you being a vampire' thing. I mean... I've been here for months now, and you've been one of the nicest people here. I'm sorry if I've been making things... Awkward, between us."

Meyrin was silent for a few moments, however then she smiles "I understand that," she said, "Even when I first met Jordan and his friends, they were careful with me, until I gained their trust."

I smiled a bit myself, "Thanks for understanding." I said, "I don't think you ever told me how you met Jordan. And, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you become a Vampire?"

"It's alright," Meyrin, said, "Well, in reverse order I became a Vampire a few years before I joined the Akatsuki. I use to live in Solitude with my parents... Then one night... two Vampires came to our house... T-they killed my parents... but... left me alive... And infected with Vampirism... for some sick joke."

Though I was horrified by what she had been through, I stayed silent so she could finish her story "I... I had to run away...," she said, "For a whole year... I've been running from Vampire Hunters and people... trying to find shelter from the sun wherever I could... one day, a group of hunters nearly killed me... but Jordan showed up."

Meyrin smiled thinking about it "He protected me from them... even when they blatantly told him I was a Vampire, he didn't care. He believes not all Vampires were evil, just like how not all Werewolves are evil, like the Circle in the Companions. He killed them all... and he brought me back here to the Akatsuki Guild. Though the others were wary with me at first, I just showed them they could trust me. And now... I'm one of their best members."

She then sighed a bit "I just wish I could do more..." she said. "I'm limited to staying here at the Guild House, or risk either being hunted by more hunters or not being back in time to avoid being burned by the sun..." she smiled a bit more "But... Jordan made me a promise... that he would find me a cure for my Vampirism. And. strange thing is, I believe him. He's always been so kind to me, he even donates his own blood to me so I don't have to go hunting for blood of innocent people."

When she finished her story, I smiled a bit as I gave her a one-armed hug, catching her by surprise "I hope you do get cured soon too, Meyrin." I said, "A nice girl like you doesn't deserve to be cooped up in here for all her life. Sorry for trying to avoid you for all this time... I really like you Meyrin."  
Meyrin blushed a bit "T-Thank you Crystal..." she said, before they continued walking.

"Out of curiosity," I said, trying to continue the conversation "What do you plan to do once you do get cured?"

"W-Well... there is one... private thing I want to do..." Meyrin said, her cheeks turning a bit red "B-But it's a surprise... but aside from that, I have always wanted to go to the College of Winterhold." She looked up at the ceiling and smiled "All my life I wanted to become a powerful mage, I want to know everything there is to know about magic. I use to train in Magic Spells with my parents before... you know, and they always hoped I would one day be allowed inside the college."

I smiled a bit at that "Its good to have Dreams," I said as we approached the door to the War Room, opening the doors "I can only with you the best of luck in achieving them."

"Ah Crystal you're here!" Jordan says as Meyrin and I walk into the war room.

"Yeah and are we going somewhere?" I ask noticing him, Tom, and D.J all have packs too.

He nods. "Yeah were going on a mission to Riften."

I take a few more steps into the room and Meyrin leaves behind me. "Riften? But that is the heart of the Thieves Guild, what could we want there?"

"That's the point, the Thieves Guild has been picking up lately…" Jordan began.

"Growing stronger like in the game," D.J interrupts.

"Which means more and more people are taking their jobs to them leaving none for us. Some of our own clients have gone to them," Tom adds.

"Have you tried speaking to them?" I ask frowning.

Jordan sighs. "Yes numerous time, the new guild master refuses to discuss the matter. He is an real ass if his responses to our letters are any indication."

"Hold on a minute. You've never actually met the guy?" I say putting my pack down, surprised.

"That is something else the bastard also refuses to do," D.J growls slightly. "He won't meet us in person."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We are going to get the son of a bitch to come out into the open and talk to us. And if he still refuses, were going to kidnap him and hold him hostage," Tom grinned taking a drink of something from a mug.

"Sounds good enough," I say picking my pack back up. "Lets go get those jobs back."

…**3:00PM Morndas….**

…**First Seed 18th, 4E201...**

"Is that Riften?" I ask as the walls of a city loom up in front of us.

"Yeah, keep your coin purse close and don't trust anyone, Riften is definitely a dirty city," Jordan tells me adjusting the bandage on his arm. A token from a troll we had met along the road.

I nod and turn my attention back to the gate; it was like any other gate large and wooden with the stables right next to it, the smell of horses permeating the air. The guards give us strange looks as we pass by but otherwise there is no hassle there and within seconds, were in the main square, among the vendors selling various goods.

"So where do we start?" I ask looking around.

"The guild will have various spies watching us, even now, but the person we really want to speak to is Byrnjolf. He is the guild master's right-hand man and often hangs around up here, even owns a stall where he sells phoney things to naïve travelers," Jordan tells me.

"He is a Nord with bright red hair so he stands out a bit," D.J adds before I can ask for a description.

"Let's split up into pairs so we can cover more ground. D.J and Tom will stay around here and see if he shows up at the stall and Crystal and I will look around the houses and the inn," Jordan tells us and we all nod.

As we go our separate ways though, something flickers in the corner of my eye and I turn to see what I think is the outline of a person standing in the shadows of the Temple of Mara. When I blink and look again, though, the outline is gone and I'm left thinking I must of imagined it.

**...**

The figure jumped off the wooden planks of the ladder and into the cistern. The Cistern was busy as usual, maybe even more so since Mercer had been dealt with. Several guild members were milling around but he had no time to chat he had to tell the guild master, who was standing at his desk, what he had just seen.

He made his way across the Cistern quickly, muttering an apology to a man named Rune as he bumped into him, he soon reached the Guild Master who looked up, hood pushed back revealing dark hair and questioning green eyes. "What is it Byrnjolf?" He asked sensing the man's urgency.

"It's the Akatsuki Guild, Guild Master. They are in Riften," Byrnjolf said pulling back his own hood to reveal his bright red hair.

Guild Master stood up straight, eyes narrowed and a hand on his sword. "How many and who?" He said calmly although his stance said otherwise.

"Four of them. Three of them we know as some of the leader, D.J, Tom, and Jordan but the fourth must be a member, I didn't recognize her."

"What does she look like?"

"Well…" he paused. "She had semi-long blond hair and brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, Breton I think, average weight I'd say, and a round face. That was all I could really see from the shadows."

"I have a feeling I know this girl," the Guild Master murmured to himself.

"What shall we do Guildmaster? What now?" Byrnjolf asked.

"They want me because they want their stolen jobs back and to get to me they need to speak to you," he smiled.

"So we will let them do just that. We're not going to grant them their wish but let's have some fun with them first."

…**The next day, Tirdas, 8:30Am…**

**First Seed 19th, 4E201**

"Gods damn it!" D.J slams his fist down on the table. "We looked all night and no sign of that red headed oaf!"

"Calm down buddy, we will find him eventually," Tom says patting him on the back.

"Yeah man he is probably hiding out in the cistern, someone must have tipped him off," Jordan says sipping his drink.

"I wish coffee existed here," he says sadly looking down into the cup "Actually, Soda would be better... Gods I've been_begging_ for some Root Beer."

I sigh and look down at the table just as upset as D.J. "Why don't we just walk in? We know both ways into their lair so why don't we use them?" I ask completely out of ideas.

Jordan sighs. "Because Crystal, we aren't supposed to know about them and if we just walked in it would raise questions. Questions we can't answer and then we wouldn't get any either. Storming them directly is a last-resort measure."

"So we're stuck," D.J growled.

I curse under my breath and we sit there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds that of those around us and of Tom occasionally slurping his mead. Eventually I speak up voicing what I assume everyone else must also be thinking. "So what now? Do we keep looking?"

Jordan opens his mouth to answer but before he can a voice from behind me speaks and I turn to see a tall red-haired Nord dressed in fine clothes behind me. "No need lass I am right here," the red-haired man who must be Byrnjolf smiles.

We all leap to our feet hands on our weapons but not daring to pull them out in such a public places as the inn.

"What are you doing here?" D.J growled.

"You wanted to speak to me right? Well," he spreads his arms wide. "Here I am."

"Actually it's not you we want to talk to but rather your guild master," Jordan says tightly one hand on his sword and the other clenched into a fist.

"Why haven't you come up sooner?" I demand.

"We already know that," Byrnjolf smirks at Jordan before saying to me. "Guild Master just wanted to see how frustrated you would get first lass."

"Well is he going to grant our wish or not?" Jordan asks glaring.

Byrnjolf's smile grows wider. "Oh yes! He is waiting for you as we speak, follow me."

Byrnjolf turns without another word and walks out of the inn and after a moment's hesitation we follow. He leads us through the streets of Riften down into the Ratway and it isn't long before we reach the thieves inn known as The Ragged Flagon. I can feel the eyes of many of the thieves in the room glaring at our backs as we rush through the room and past the bar to the hidden entranceway Jordan and the others had told me about.

Byrnjolf leads us through the hidden entrance and then through another door into a huge circular room, the cistern. It is a big room with beds all around, a door leading off somewhere, a small kitchen area, small bridges lead up to a sort of island in the middle and on the far side, to the left, lies a huge ornate desk piled high with papers and a two shelves stand behind it filled with precious and glittery objects. Byrnjolf leads us over to the desk where a person, clearly male, stands beside it apparently waiting for us and as we get closer I try to catch a glimpse of his face but it is partially concealed by the raised hood he wears, the rest shrouded in shadow, so I am unable to make out anything specific.

Although I can't see his face well, I know it when he looks at each of us in turn and I think… is it just my imagination or did he tense up slightly when his gaze fell upon me? "Hello Akatsuki Guild. You wanted to speak to me," the man states in a matter of fact way, not a question.

"Yes we do," Tom says glaring at the man.

"Well you just did so you can go now," the Guild Master laughs.

"Don't play dumb, you know what we came here for," Jordan says also glaring.

"Ah yes," the Guild Master appears to be thoughtful. "You're here about those clients you've lost to us."

"Exactly," Jordan nods.

"And I suppose you want them back don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well sorry but your request has been… denied. You may remove yourselves from my guild," the Guild Master says waving us off.

"You cannot just blow us off like that! Can't you at least discuss the matter?" Tom says looking angry.

"I just did and no. Those jobs are now property of The Thieves Guild, too bad so sad tough cookies," the Guild Master says inspecting his hand.

Jordan takes a step forward angry. "Who are you to think you can do this?"

"Yes just who are you?" I ask piping up.

The Guild Master stiffens, his hand now clenched in a fist. "Who I am is none of your business, now leave before I lose my temper and kill you where you stand," the Guild Master growls in a surprisingly animal like way. "Escort them out Byrnjolf, I have matters to attend to."

Byrnjolf nods. "Of course Guildmaster."

Byrnjolf leads us away and back the way we came and as we leave the cistern I look over my shoulder just before the door closes to see the Guild Master still standing at the desk gripping the edges in apparent pain, his head bowed. Soon were in the Ratway again and Byrnjolf leaves us there to find the rest of the way ourselves, disappearing into the shadows. We don't speak at all until we reach the safety of the inn and are gathered in Jordan's room to discuss our next move.

"What an ass!" Jordan exclaims loudly pacing. "Wouldn't even fucking discuss it, like seriously! How the_frack_ is_he_ the guild master of the Thieves Guild!"

"Yesterday while we were searching for Byrnjolf, I noticed Honeyside isn't for sale anymore. I bet, whoever this guy is, he owns the place now," Tom says watching Jordan pace.

"If that is true someone should go in and scout the place, maybe find something that will tell us about him," I speak up sitting up straight in my chair.

Jordan stops pacing. "That is a good idea, okay who volunteers to go?"

"I will," I say raising my hand.

"You _must_ be extremely careful in the Crystal," D.J says speaking for the first time in a while.

"Oh I know that," I say rolling my eyes. "This is the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild were talking about after all."

"Yes there is that but that's not all."

"What are you talking about D.J?" Tom asks.

"This man is a werewolf. I could smell it," D.J says leaning back on the bed.

"How could you smell something like that?" I say curiously.

"D.J and his brother are werewolves as well but they became so through the Companions," Jordan explains.

"This guy appears to be a wild werewolf, feral born. He is extremely dangerous as it is highly likely he can't control his transformations," D.J ads.

I nod, slightly shocked at this news but not really surprised after all that has happened since I first arrived here in Skyrim. "I understand but I want to do this, we need that information."

Jordan looks at the others for a long minute before turning back to me. "Okay it's settled then. You're going but first we need to think of a plan. And if this fails, we _are _storming their base..."


End file.
